1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for servicing machinery, and more particularly concerns a device for removing a driven unit from the drive shaft to which it is keyed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of devices for removing machinery from drive shafts have been proposed. The best known of these devices are wheel pullers which typically include a central screw member for engaging the end of the shaft, and a reaction member into which the screw is threaded. The reaction member may consist of hook members or bolts or the like that are adapted to grip the wheel to be removed from the shaft so that, after the screw is threaded into the reaction member to a point where it engages the end of the shaft, continued rotation of the screw forces the wheel off the shaft.